Tough Love
by karimebane
Summary: Six and nine don't get along. What happens when they nine has to be around her for a week because of a bet. Will they kill each other before the end of the week or will they get along? I with not follow the books. Set after The fall of nine. Rated T. Might change to M later not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dearest readers! This I'm my first fanfic for the Lorein Legacies. I write about TMI but I finished The Rise of Nine and I have to wait to read The Fall of Five cuz someone checked it out and I have to wait till they turn it in. I'm a fast reader it took me to days to read I'm number four, 2 for The Power of Six, and 1 for The Rise of Nine.**

**I'm a John/four x six shipper. I mean Sara is a human what's gonna happen when they win the war? Is she gonna leave with them? And I like six, she's smart. Anyways I'm curious about nine and six. And I liked the ending of The Rise of nine. 'I's nice to officially meet you, sweetheart.' I'm curious of what happens next. So let my mind wonder and Tough Love was born.**

**This is a Nine x six fanfic.**

**Please read: This is set two weeks after The rise of nine, but I'm not following The Fall of Five. I'm thinking of making up my own five. Not sure yet. John and Sarah broke up and she left. He broke up with her so she wouldn't be in danger blah, blah, blah.**

**I do not own the unique characters or the Lorein Legacies. Pittacus Lore does.**

**Chapter 1**

**Six's POV**

I rolled off bed. Three in the morning and can't sleep. UGH! I moved locks of dyed-blond hair that were falling in my eyes. I sighed, no way I'm sleeping tonight. I slipped out the door. I quietly made my way to the training room. I opened the door, the lights were on, but there was no one there. Maybe they forgot to turn them off. I walked towards the punishing bag. I punched it. I threw punches at it nonstop.

Half an hour later I wasn't even tired. I punched it again, this time as hard as I could. Sand poured out the punching bag. I knuckles were bleeding. I unhooked the useless punching bag and hooked a new one. I began to hit it hard. Maybe if I do try I will get tired and fall asleep. I kept punching it hard.

I imagined Setrákus Ra and punched bag harder. The bag fell on the floor, sand pouring out of it. My knuckles were bleeding more then before. I was leaving a mess in the floor. I walked to the sing and washed the blood off. I cleaned the blood in the floor and lie down in the mattress.

I closed my eyes, trying to sleep. Something jumped next to me. I opened my eyes and rolled on top of it, pinning it to the floor. I was holding its wrist, and sitting in their abdomen.

"If you wanted to be in that position you could have just asked, sweetheart."

"Idiot," I smacked nine in the head. "What the heck were you thinking? And what the heck are you doing here?" I yelled.

"I live here," he said nonchalantly. "And I was tired of being up there," he motioned his head to the roof.

"How long were you there?"

"I was here before you, you didn't see me because I was in the roof." He grinned. "Not that I'm complaining, but are you gonna stay on top of me or what?" He smirked. I blushed and rolled over. Wait... What?! I BLUSHED! I do not blush! _Well apparently now you do,_ said a voice in my head. "You are bleeding," he pointed at my knuckles. They were still bleeding.

He stood up and grabbed a towel. He sat down next to me, too close for my liking. He cleaned the blood from my hands and looked up at me. He winked at me. He lay down and gestured me to do she too. When I didn't he pulled me down next to him.

"Why did you come here?" He asked, he was looking at the ceiling.

"Couldn't sleep," I said nonchalantly. "And you?"

"Same," he said. He wasn't acting like a complete asshole as always. He is always being a jerk.

* * *

**Next morning**

**Nine's POV**

I woke up pressed against a slender and warm body. I smelled vanilla. I opened my eyes and took the scene. One of my arms was around six's waist, and the other in her hair. She looks peaceful. _She's beautiful... and smells like vanilla_. I slowly moved my hands off her. Thank Lorein I woke up before her. If she had seen my hands on her they wouldn't be connected to my body. When did i put my hands on her anyways?

I remember we were lying down talking. Then she fell asleep and apparently I did too. I probably got closer to her on my sleep.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I could hear the others in the living room and kitchen. I should wake six.

"Six," I whispered. I shook six's shoulder. Bad choice. She punched me n the nose before I could move a muscle. "Ow." I touched my nose, it was bleeding.

"WHAT?" She yelled. She was already in her feet. "Oooooooh..." she looked at me and laughed hysterically.

"What in the name of Lorein..." Eight trailed down. Everyone was at the door, looking from six to me. Six was still laughing her pretty ass off.

"Shut up," I yelled. She looked at me again as laughed harder.

"What happened?" John asked.

"He-he thought it was a—a good idea to –to wake _ME_ up by shaking me, and I–I punched him," Six manage to say between laugher. Marina was giggling, just as Ella, eight was laughing and john was shaking his head laughing. I hadn't seen him laugh since he broke up with Sarah and she left. But I didn't like it because he was laughing at _me._ Marina made her way towards me and brought her hands up to my nose, I felt the icy feeling as it healed.

I got up and walked out.

* * *

**Six's POV**

We were all in the training room. We had eaten breakfast and we started training. We were taking a break. Marina, Ella, and I were sitting with our backs against the wall. John was lying down. Nine and Eight were joking around.

"I bet I can teleport faster than you can run," Eight said grinning.

"You wish."

"Let's make a bet. If I can teleport faster than you can run from an end of the room to the other you will do anything I say for the rest of the week." Well today is Tuesday.

"And if I win?" Nine asked.

"I'll do whatever you want for the rest of the week." I hope eight wins. If he does it will hurt Nine's ego, he will be busy doing whatever Eight wants and won't have time to annoy me.

"Okay, just don't cry when I win." I rolled my eyes. Both boys went to stand at an end of the room and get ready.

"Ella could you do us the favor?" Eight asked. Ella nodded and stood up. John was still in the floor but he had his head turned to the boys to watch the show.

"Get set. Ready. GO!"Ella yelled. Nine ran faster than any of us. Eight teleported to the middle. Nine ran past him. Eight teleported again, this time to the other end of the room, winning. Nine was there three seconds later.** (AN: picture a enormous training room)**

"And I win." Eight announced raising his hands up. John shook his head. Marina was smiling at Eight, happily. Too happy. Weird.

"What do you want?" Asked Nine, arms crossed in his chest.

"Easy. I want you to be glued too Six for the rest of the week."

"WHAT?!" Nine and I shouted. John sat up.

"Yes. You have to go everywhere with her. You two have to be glued."

"No way. He wouldn't live. I will probably kill him."

"You guys will get along." Marina said.

"You too?"

"You have to do it Nine." Eight said.

"Fine," Nine said. John was looking at me like... I don't know.

"Ugh!" I ran my hand through my hair. "I hate you Eight. I thought we were friends."

"You don't. I'm doing this for you two. At the end of the week you two will get along and will not fight for everything." I got up and left the room. I made my way to my room and jumped in bed.

The door opened and John walked in. He sat down next to me. I looked at his eyes and saw something I couldn't describe.

"Are you okay?" He asked, toying with my hair. I nodded. He smiled at me and we stayed in a comfortable silence. "Just try not to kill him." I laughed.

"I'll try, but I make no promises." He laughed.

"Eight said he just wants you two to get along." He kissed my cheek and walked out. The door opened again.

"So what do you want to do sweetheart?" Nine jumped besides me.

"Fuck you."

"So soon? I thought you were the kind that didn't fuck before the third date." He was getting comfortable in my bed.

"Shut up! And get off my bed."

"Nah, I'm good here. I don't like to lie on the hard floor." He pulled the comforter over us. "I only slept an hour, I'm tired so shush." He closed his eyes.

**Too short but is the first chapter. **

**Do you think John should still have feeling for her? Tell me in a review. Did you like it? Tell me.**

**Sorry for misspelled words, I write in my tablet and I didn't check.**

**Please review.**

**-Karimebane.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely readers! Thanks for reading, reviewing and giving my story a try. I will try to update once a week but can't promises. I have other three stories going on.**

**I read The Fall of Five already. I hate five for killing eight. Maybe I could write a fanfic where someone saves him. I already have something in mind. BUT it will have to wait. I can't write five fanfictions at a time.**

**Vanillaice- thanks for the advice. I used sweetheart because I didn't know if he used or not because when I wrote it i hadn't read The fall of five but know I know. Although I will keep using it a lot because its a Nix ad is the way he teases her. So is like the first time he called her sweetheart she was like 'don't call be that' and me was like ' okay... sweetheart' *he-smirks* so he calls her that 'cause she hates it.**

**Do I own the characters? Are John and Nine mine? Are the books mine? NO! Sadly I own NOTHING. Nada. Rien. Tidak ada. Niente. Nani mo. Mu. **

**Should I shut up? YES! Okay, okay...**

**Chapter 2**

**Six's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, I blinked a few times to adjust to the light in the room. The curtains were wide open, I had opened them this morning. My head was processing the fact that my head was resting in someone's chest. My body was pressed to someone's. I peeked up from his chest.

Nine was peacefully sleeping. His face was relaxed I moved locks of dark hair out of his closed eyes. I have to admit he doesn't look so bad. Okay, okay he's hot. Nine is really hot. His pink lips look kissable. What the heck is wrong with me?! This is Nine! The asshole, the jerk, the idiot. Ugh. I pushed nine off bed. He landed in the floor with 'thud'.

"OW, what the heck?" He yelled. He stood up and jumped back in bed. "What the fuck sweetheart! I was sleeping!"

"Get out!"

"No, I'm fine. I forgive you." I rolled my eyes at him."How long did I sleep?" He asked.

"An hour and a half."

"Did you sleep too? Did you cuddle?" He smirked.

"No! I didn't." Like hell I was gonna admit that I did. I was cuddling with nine but no one needed to know that. That's my secret, I don't want nine making fun of me.

"Yea, right. Did you kissed me? Did you watched me sleep? I bet you were drooling over me." He was smirking. "Did you thought nasty things?"

"You know what fuck you!" He new hot to press my buttons, like when he calls me 'sweetheart', he knows I hate it.

"But bebe, I thought we had agreed to take it slow." He smirked. I threw a pillow at him. I sat up, trying to get of bed. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me down, on top of him.

"Let go,"I warned.

"You aren't going anywhere. You have to guard my sleep, sweetheart." He released my wrist and placed his hands in my back. "Now will you help me out of my shirt? I hate sleeping clothed." He rolled over. He was now on top of me. My heart was beating fast. He was so close to me, I could feel his muscles, his breath in my neck. "Calm down sweetheart, we don't want you to have a freaking heart attack do we?" He was smirking against my neck. I pushed him off me and punched him in the face.

"Idiot,"I muttered. I got off bed. I walked off the room to the kitchen. Ella was drawing. Marina and eight were cooking and John was in a chair, eating an apple.

"Want one?" John handed me an apple. Before I could take a bite nine walked in with a split lip. I grinned.

"What happened to your lip?" Marina asked.

"She freaking likes to bite," Nine said pointing at me. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes, nine grinned. I threw the apple at him, trying to hit him but he caught it.

'Thanks," he grinned.

"Did you two...?" Marina asked.

"No! I punched him," I said rolling my eyes, how can they think that. Eight shook his head smiling. John relaxed, Ella went back to sketching and Marina to cooking.

Nine grinned before biting into my apple. He winked at me before walking out.

* * *

I flipped through the channels looking for something that could lead to five. I finally chose a channel and dropped the remote control.

"Aren't you gonna put a shirt on?" I asked annoyed.

"I'm good," Nine said, smirking. He was shirtless, sitting next to me, with a damn hot six pack showing.

"Aw, aren't you guys getting along?" Eight laughed as he walked past us. John walked in and sat next to me. So that I was between the two.

"Any news?" He asked.

"Nope," I said.

"Five hasn't moved," added Nine.

"So... um, are two getting along?"

"Of course. Six fucking loves me already. We even finish each other's sentences." Nine said, John rolled his eyes.

"No," I said and glared at Nine, he gave me an innocent smile. John cleared his throat.

"Uh, I'll be a around," John kissed my cheek and left. I turned off the TV and walked to my room. I was, of course, followed my Nine. He closed the door behind him.

I sat down in the bed. Nine just stood there. It looked as if he was having a battle in his head. He kneeled in front of me and kissed my cheek. I froze. Nine just kissed me, in the cheek, but still, he kissed me!

"W–What was t–that for.."I cursed myself for the stuttering.

"Just being friendly," he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my body. "Getting along." Her nipped my earlobe and kissed my cheek again."I'll go take a shower. I don't think you have to shower with me. Eight didn't say anything about showers. Unless you want to join me..." he teased. I shivered, he walked out the room, leaving me in a frozen state.

* * *

**Nine's POV**

"Ha! I fucking win." I grinned in victory. Six and I were training. I asked her for a one-on-one, she accepted. She had won and I asked for a rematch.

"You sure?" Six asked.

"No way you can't get out of my grip." I was on top of her, holding her wrist with my hands and my legs making hers impossible to move. She had no way out. We were both breathing heavily and covered in sweat. I wasn't wearing a shirt, I had taken it off for the rematch. Six looks fucking hot. Being on top if her was making me think of different situations involving the same position.

"This isn't over yet, Nine."

"Of course it is, sweetheart. I won." Six's head snapped to the side, I followed her gaze. She was looking at the door. No one was here. I could hear them in the kitchen, living room, and bedroom. Why is Six looking...

My thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Six's soft lips in my throat. She kissed all the way up my jaw. I closed my eyes, my grip in her loosen. She sucked my earlobe. She went back to my jaw and then back to my ear again. She bit my earlobe and sucked it. A moan escaped my lips. Six flipped me over. She got a hold on my wrist.

"Now, its over." She grinned. She got off me and walked out. I stared after her pretty damn hot ass.

**Six's POV**

I walked out the lecture hall/ training room. My heart was beating fast. I hope

Nine was too distracted to hear my heart beat. The feeing of his skin in my lips was amazing. Oh Lorein, what took over me? Now what am I gonna do? It's gonna be awkward. What am I supposed to act now. I bumped in to someone.

"Well someone is taking trips to the moon," Eight joked.

"Ha!" I faked a laugh.

"Where's nine?"

"Don't know. Don't care." I lied. I know where he is and I do care. What? Do I really care for him? Do I care for Nine? Do I like Nine? Does he likes he?

"Too bad," he said shaking his head. "NINE!" He shouted. I covered his mouth with my hand. He teleported two steps away from me. "NINE!"

"What are–" I was cut of by nine.

"What?" Nine asked, his eyes met mines, he blushed and looked away. He blushed! Nine blushed! NINE!

"You are supposed to be with Six, like, all the time," Eight crossed his arms in his chest.

"Um, err.. right, okay," Nine said. Can't this be more awkward?

"Stay glued," Eight ordered. He left Nine and me standing awkwardly in the hall. I cleared my throat and walked down the hall to my room. Nine closed the door and stood there, just watching me.

"What?"

"Um, uh... n–no–nothing..." Nine stuttered.

"Mhm." I shook my head smiling. Nine stuttered. Can it be that he has feelings towards me? Just like I do. "Well... I'm gonna take a shower..."

"Want me to join you, sweetheart?" There's the Nine I know.

"In your dreams," I winked at him.

* * *

**Night time**

I woke up sweating. Another nightmare. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. I groaned, the clock read 2:26. I buried my face in the pillow. I groaned, why can't I sleep peacefully? I rolled off bed and walked out the room.

I walked down the hall to the training room. The lights were off so I turned them on. I walked towards the punching bag and began to warm up. Then I started by punching it slow first and not too hard. After some minutes I began to punch faster and harder. I punched it too hard that I made a hole on it. Really? Can't they make them more resistant? I unhooked the punching bag and hooked up a new one. I punched it hard, getting everything out. Blood was running down my knuckles.

"You're bleeding," I jumped at John's voice. When did he got here? He walked up to me and took my bleeding hands. I remembered when Nine hold them the other night. I quickly pulled my hands away from John's. "I'm just going to heal you."

"I'm fine," I said and walked to the small sink in the corner. I washed off the blood and the cuts closed. Fast healing. "See." I showed him my knuckles. He seemed off. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing or everything, I don't know." He sat down in the mattress. I remembered sleeping there with Nine and I sat in the floor in front of John.

"Is it about Sarah?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"I'm not stupid. You have been off since she left." He stayed quiet. "John if you miss her I think you should get her back. I know it's dangerous for her but you are just hurting both of you."

"I thought you would be the last person to say that."

"Just don't tell anyone I'm giving love advises I don't want everyone coming to me. But if you do tell them it costs," I laughed, so did John. "But I mean it. You two love each other and you're both hurting."

"Thanks, Six," he hugged me. "I'll go try to sleep, you should too." He walked out the room. I got off the floor and walked out the lecture hall. As I walked down the hall I found Ella walking to her room.

"Ella?" She jumped a little and turned her head to face me. "What are you going?"

"I couldn't sleep so I got up. Nine made hot chocolate and I'm going back to sleep."

"Nine? He's still up?" I asked.

"Yes. He said he couldn't sleep. And you?"

"A nightmare. I went to kick the punching bag's ass for a little bit. Next time I'll get some hot chocolate." Ella laughed.

"Ella what are—" Nine stopped as he saw me. "Oh."

"She had a nightmare too and went to kick the punching bag's ass," Ella laughed again, I smiled. "Nine, you should make hot chocolate for her too. Goodnight." Ella went inside her room.

"Let's go," Nine said and walked back to the kitchen. I followed him to the kitchen. He gestured me to sit down, I did. He took out two cups. He started to work. I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"You lost your shirt, again?" I asked annoyed. Is he trying to distract me or what? Just looking at those muscles... Pull yourself together Six!

"I sleep shirtless," he smirked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"And that's how you were right now with Ella, shirtless?"

"No, I had my shirt on. I sent her back to bed after she was done with her chocolate. I was going back to bed too, so I took it off, but I heard her laugh, and you now the rest." I watched carefully his muscles and he moved. I stared in awe. "Here you go, sweetheart." He placed a cup in front of me. He sat next to me with his cup.

"Thanks," I smiled at him. He looked at me in the eyes and smiled sweetly, he shook his head smiling. "What?"

"N–Nothing," he took a sip of his chocolate, he made a face. "O–ow... hot." I laughed. "Not funny."

"The face you made was,"I laughed.

"Ha. Ha!" He traced his lips with his finger. "So, you had a nightmare," I nodded. "About?"

"When the Mogs tried different things to kill me. When they killed Katarina." Nine cleared his throat.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He asked.

"That'll be nice," I said, I took a sip of my chocolate. "Is not that hot anymore."

"You sure?" I nodded. "If my sexy mouth gets burn again, I'm blaming you." He took a sip, then another. I smile and we drank our chocolate in comfortable silence. He took my cup and his and placed them in the sink. "Let's go." He walked towards his room.

"In your room?" I asked. He stopped and turned around, smirking.

"She don't want to wake the others, do we?" He said. "You got a problem with that, sweetheart?" I rolled my eyes.

"No," to prove it I walked in his room first. His room was larger than mine. It had a large TV, a king size bed with a brown comforter, and a shelf full of DVDs.

"You pick," he said and jumped in bed. He was lying in his back, his hands behind his head, his feet crossed, and his eyes on me. "They are in chronological order."

There were so many movies in there. I went through the DVDs. I haven't seen any of them, maybe just a few. There was Alice in wonderland, Iron man two, How to train a dragon, Tangled, Toy story 3, Despicable me, Transformers 2, Thor, Captain America, and so on. I grabbed Despicable me, Iron man 2, Tangled, and Thor. It took me a minute to decide. I put the disk in the DVR and pressed play to Despicable me.

"Are you gonna stand up there the whole freaking movie or what?" Nine asked from the bed. "I don't bite... maybe."I rolled my eyes and sat next to him, leaving a sane distance. Nine wasn't having that, he pulled me closer to him. Our bodies were pressed together. He still doesn't have a shirt on! I gulped and looked away, putting all my attention to the TV.

**There you go!**

** Sorry for not updating sooner, I'm catching up in one of my classes and well I have other fanfics going on. Sorry for misspelled words I didn't check.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Please review. I love reviews!**

** -karimebane.**


End file.
